Hikaru's Desire
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: Hikaru wants Haruhi for himself, can he keep her without having to share? The twins take her out to their cabin for a weekend, without any staff to bother them while they enjoy eachothers company. The mountain retreat turns into something unexpected. Sequel is up, it's called: Kaoru's Barriers. Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hikaru's Desire**

Hikaru was determined, that today he'd finally ask out his friend, Haruhi. How many moments had there been between them that he felt his heart race, his blood boil at her closeness. He'd been silent long enough, she had to know how he felt, would he handle a rejection well? Probably not, but till it happened, he'd worry about that later, he had worried over 'what if's' for far too long.

It was winter break, he'd left Kaoru in bed, slipping out of the house alone, taking a limo over to her home. He loved his brother, even as he rode along in silence, he felt the twinge of pain at Kaorus absence. Yet even though he missed having his twin beside him, right now, what he needed was a private moment with Haruhi. He'd been kind enough to leave a note for his twin, knowing that waking up alone would disturb Kaoru greatly. That simple thought settled Hikaru down enough to concentrate on how he wanted to approach Haruhi this morning.

'_Haruhi, you awake?'_ He texted her during the drive, hoping he had caught her already up.

A few moments passed, before a reply came his way. '_It's pretty early, Hikaru. What are you doing up? You and Kaoru are usually still sleeping.'_ Even though you couldn't hear a persons tone of voice when receiving a text, Hika got a feeling she was amused at his early rise.

'I_'m coming over. Get dressed and I'll take you out for breakfast_.' He texted her, slightly worried she wouldn't want to go.

'_Okay_' was her simple reply, calming Hika's nerves a bit as the limo drew nearer.

-0-0-

She was standing outside her home, wearing a long red coat that came down to her knees. Her feet were booted, the snow making it unwise to wear normal, cute shoes. She waved down to him, smiling as she trotted down the stairs, heading for his vehicle. He exited the car to hug her warmly, smiling down and noticing her hair had a cute red and green bow in it, very festive since Christmas was around the corner.

"Hop in." He gestured for Haruhi to slid into the limo first, stepping in after her.

"Where are we going?" She curiously asked, while Hikaru stared blankly. What place would be best? He wanted a somewhat quiet restaurant where he could talk of his feelings.

"Driver, the Ice Bouquet." He ordered, the limo driver nodding and taking off.

"Ice Bouquet? Sounds fancy." She chuckled, sighing a bit and leaning her back into the plush seat.

"It's a quiet place, with decent food." He shrugged, lifting an arm to casually place it over her shoulders, "What are you hungry for?" He asked, looking down into those deep, brown eyes and felt his stomach flip flopping.

"Eggs and bacon!" She smiled wide, her eyes distant in imaging the hearty breakfast food. Haruhi was extremely cute when her eyes glazed over and her cheeks blushed, all because of certain foods no less!

"Wait a minute, where's Kaoru?" She asked, her face confused as she just now noticed his twins absence.

"He's still in bed, besides, I wanted to talk with you about something." He hesitantly began, feeling slightly nervous as she eyed him strangely.

"Am I in trouble?" She wearily asked, making him laugh loudly at her worry. His laughter made her lip pout, her eyes squint in annoyance. "Fine, if I'm not in trouble, what's all this about then?" She asked, sobering up Hikaru enough that his laughter halted.

"We'll talk inside the restaurant." He cooly answered, the couple remained quiet until their arrival.

The Ice Bouquet was decorated in a modern fashion, with bouquets of different flowers, frozen in ice, decorating each table. As they walked in, no one else was eating within the place. Once Hikaru introduced himself to the manager, they were rushed to the best seats, catered to and given their meal within a timely manner. As Haruhi munched happily on her eggs and bacon, Hikaru played with his sugar covered grape fruit. How was he going to start this topic?

His thoughts were interrupted as his phone began to ring, annoyed at the obnoxious noise, he silenced the phone without even looking at the caller's name. He knew it was most likely his twin, and he didn't need the distraction of that right now. He loved Kaoru, but he was also in love with Haruhi.

"Tell me, what's on your mind, Hika?" She asked, finished with her plate and giving him her full attention.

Here they were, together at last, alone with one another. How did he proceed?

"Haruhi, do you like me?" He blurted out, his face going red as she blankly stared at him.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as she looked at him.

"Do you like me, Haruhi?" He spoke it quieter, feeling afraid and worried.

"Of course I like you, you're my friend." She smiled simply at him, unaware of what he was getting at.

"No, Haruhi, I mean, do you like me more than just a friend." He shakily asked, feeling sweaty even though the restaurant was incredibly cool.

Haruhi was very quiet, looking up at him with those doe eyes, her cheeks flushed in a cute manner. "Hika..." She whispered his name, making a chill run up his spine at the way she was looking at him.

"You left Kaoru at home, just so you could ask me ?" She questioned him, to which he simply nodded in yes.

"Hika...through the Host Club, I've become friends with all of you. I've enjoyed everyone's friendship and company." She began, making him feel defeated already, his eyes left hers to stare coldly at the table.

"Hika." She reached out and touched his hand.

He looked to her, brows raised as she smiled sweetly up at him. "Haruhi?" He questioned, her body was starting to do the talking. She lifted his hand up to her lips and kissed it gently, her eyes constantly smiling at him.

He was blushing furiously now, watching her kiss his hand gently, giving him goosebumps.

"Hikaru, remember when you found me in the church, and helped me through that terrible storm?" She asked him, Hikaru nodded his head. He remembered feeling like a heel for leaving her alone, when he had gotten jealous of Haruhi's friend from middle school. It wasn't until he got a call from Tamaki that he knew of her extreme fear.

"I think, that's when...I started to really like you, Hika." She looked at him so sweetly, he couldn't help but pull her close to him, embracing her gently.

"Haruhi, will you go out with me?" He pleaded, keeping her tiny body close to his own.

"Yes." She answered him, holding him back, making Hika's heart lighter with that word of acceptance.

-0-0-

"Hikaru! Where have you been? I've tried calling and texting you all morning!" Kaoru complained, pulling his twin into his arms, hugging Hikaru with a miffed look on his face.

"Calm down, Kaoru. I'm here now." Hika cooed, rubbing his twins back soothingly as they hugged.

"Where were you?!" He whined, having missed his twin dearly.

"I went to get us breakfast." He somewhat lied, taking out a fancy to go bag.

"Breakfast?" Kaoru repeated the word, taking the bag and opening it curiously. "Strudels." He took one out, shoving it in Hika's mouth before picking out one for himself.

Hika munched on his food, watching as Kaoru enjoyed his surprise treat. Was he wrong to hide his true reason for being gone? He wasn't ready yet, to admit his new courtship with Haruhi. He loved his twin, but he also loved Haruhi, and Hikaru wasn't sure he'd like sharing her with his twin. . .

-0-0-

A/N: Can Haruhi be only Hikaru's, or will she have to date them both to keep the peace? Lemon, detailed twin/Haruhi "fun" going to happen in upcoming chapters.

Disclaimer: Ouran Highschool Host Club doesn't belong to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hikaru's Desire**

"Haruhi!" Kaoru cheerfully called her name, sweeping her up into a hug. "Haruhi, you're adorable!" He cooed, holding her to him and squeezing her fondly. She had on a pink coat, with gray wool skinny style pants, tall brown winter boots, and a cute pink flowered head band.

Hikaru watched on, standing next to them and trying hard not to feel jealous. In the past, they would both hug her and touch her teasingly, to embarrass her. Now it felt a bit different, watching his twin tease and hug her. They were picking up Haruhi to take to their cabin, where they could ski, snowboard, ice skate, or just sit around the fireplace.

Ranka was waving them goodbye, telling his little girl to have a good time. As they entered the awaiting limo, Kaoru entered first, followed by Haruhi who held Hika's hand to slid into the limo. She kept her hand in his as they sat together, driving along while Kaoru talked about postcards they had received from Honey and Mori. The two martial artists were skiing in Sweden, and were having a fun time.

"I bet Honey is charming all those Swedish snow bunnies with his cuteness, the lucky dog!" Kaoru commented, to which Haruhi asked what it took to charm wild snowshoe hares. The twins burst into a fit of laughter, the girl having taken the comment literally.

"Haruhi, he meant a different snow bunny, the kind with blonde hair and perky boobs." Hikaru informed her, the girl began to blush, embarrassed as the twins continued to laugh.

"Will there be snow bunnies at your cabin?" She haughtily asked.

"Nah, it's just you and us, all weekend." Hikaru winked, teasing her.

"What about the staff?" She inquired.

"We thought you'd like it better if we roughed it a little, and cooked for ourselves." Hikaru smiled at her, receiving a grin back back.

"This is going to be great! I can show you how to roast s'mores!" She excitedly exclaimed, ready to show them a few things that were new to them.

"We're counting on you, Haruhi." Kaoru spoke, glad they could make her happy with their simple act of giving the staff the weekend off.

-0-0-

The cabin was huge in Haruhi's eyes, though the twins told her that this was their smaller cabin, blowing her mind with that fact.

"How is it heated?" She asked as they entered the 3000 square foot cabin. The decor was simple yet stylish, rustic yet expensive looking. All types of animal horns adorned the walls, some of the light fixtures were made of antlers as well, sort of bothering the animal loving Haruhi.

The loft up above was the main sleeping area, everything on the bottom floor was divided into the kitchen and the living room. Men brought in everyone's luggage, including ski's and snowboards.

"Propane." Kaoru and Hikaru answered her together.

"Well, what should we do first?" Haruhi asked the twins.

"Skiing!" Both twins spoke at the same time, rushing over to pick up their equipment.

"Haruhi, here's your pair." Hikaru carried over a pink and white colored pair with matching boots.

"Mine? But I don't know how to ski." She shyly admitted.

"We'll teach you!" Both twins promised, showing her what to do when the time came to wear the equipment.

They headed outside, into the snowy wilderness, carrying their ski's to the small shed next to the cabin. Inside the shed, there were two brand new snowmobiles. Haruhi had never been on the large machines, but they looked like a lot of fun.

"Kaoru, I'll attach the sled to my machine." Hikaru offered, going behind one snowmobile to tie on an inflated, large sled. He placed his skis inside the sled, and took Kaorus from him to do the same.

"Haruhi, let me see yours." He asked, reaching out to take the pink and white skis, placing them safely inside the sled.

"Haruhi, ride with me!" Kaoru begged, gesturing for her to hop on behind him.

Hikaru and Haruhi shared a glance, he was frowning but nodded his head, that he didn't mind her doing so. Smiling, she hopped on behind Kaoru, hugging him around the waist as he hurriedly took off, laughing as they left Hika in the dust.

-0-0-

"Kaoru, what about Hika?" Haruhi called, her voice loud over the engine.

"He'll catch up!" Kaoru commented, speeding up and pointing his snowmobile up a large looking hill.

They passed by lots of trees, working their way upward until they reached the summit. Here, he stopped the machine and turned the engine off. Kaoru turned around to stare at Haruhi, noticing her flushed cheeks and excited eyes.

"Listen, I need to ask you something, Haruhi." He was using a serious tone, "Have you noticed something different about Hikaru?"

She was quiet, nervous now that she was alone with the twin who didn't know the truth.

"What do you mean?" She finally asked, playing dumb and hoping he'd buy it.

"He's been acting...distant. Has he said anything to you?" Kaoru asked, genuinely worried.

"No." She looked blankly at him.

They heard an engine heading their way, within seconds Hikaru was within sight, pulling along their sled filled with equipment.

"Thanks for waiting up, Kaoru!" He glared at his twin, stopping next to them and turning off the engine.

"Sorry, you know how excited this place makes me." He chuckled to Hikaru, his twin still looked unimpressed.

"Lets start Skiing!" Haruhi interrupted their staring, making them follow her to the sled. Everyone put on their ski's. Kaoru was skiing away from the two, forgetting that Haruhi still had to learn the basics. Hikaru helped her stand up with the ski's on, telling her how to stop, and how to go. He stuck by her side until she was good at stopping, an important part of skiing, then they made their way together towards the small hilly area he felt she'd do well in.

"Hika." She nervously spoke his name, her legs shaking as she looked down the small hill.

"I'm here, we can go together." He offered, next to her as they pushed off, sliding down the hill and stopping at the end.

"I did it!" Haruhi cried, proud of herself.

"See, it's not that hard." Hikaru smirked, patting her back, which turned into a rub. He was leaning down to kiss her when his twin yelled for them to get back up the hill.

Frustrated, Hikaru helped his girl back up, wondering what Kaoru's problem was. He knew right away that it was serious, his twin held very still, his back turned to them as he stared at a creature mere feet away from them.

It was a large, unknown animal, looking at them. Everyone was deathly quiet as they waited for it to either charge, or walk away. Hikaru had a protective arm around Haruhi, watching the animal with fear and distaste.

Slowly, the giant animal began to move away from them, headed towards the northern part of the hills. Once out of sight, everyone was hurriedly taking off ski's, throwing them into the sled and hurriedly climbing onto the snowmobiles. Haruhi rode behind Hikaru, clinging to his back as they drove away quickly, heading back to the safety of their cabin.

"Hika, what was that thing?" She stuttered as they parked the snowmobiles inside the shed.

"I don't know." He shook his head, dismounting and helping Haruhi off.

"Lets go inside." Kaoru spoke what they all were thinking, leading the way into the warm, safe cabin.

-0-0-

That night, they stayed inside, enjoying hot chocolate and the sweet treat called s'mores. The twins were sitting together on the couch, while Haruhi sat comfortably on the floor in front of their legs. The couch was positioned facing a warm fire, Haruhi had her head leaned back, her eyes closed in a light slumber.

"Kaoru, what do you think we saw today?" Hika asked his twin.

"I have no idea, it was strange, Hika. I've never been so afraid." He admitted, leaning his head upon Hika's shoulder. Hika placed his left arm around his twin, his right hand running through Haruhi's short hair.

"We have to keep her safe, with that thing out there and no staff, we're on our own." Hikaru sighed, somewhat sorry they had dismissed the staff.

"Haruhi, she's probably tired. Maybe we should take her to bed." Kaoru innocently said.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Hika jumped to conclusions, taking his arm away from Kaoru.

"Calm down, Hika! I meant carry her to bed. What'd you think?" Kaoru scoffed before realization hit him. After going wide eyed, he smirked, eyeing his brother curiously.

"You think I meant that, huh? I wondered if I was the only one to have that idea cross my mind." He chuckled, receiving a glare from his twin.

"You're not funny." Hika growled, standing up and bending to pick up the snoozing Haruhi.

Kaoru watched as Hika carried her up the stairs, realization on another matter beginning to sink in.

The top floor had two enormous rooms, separated in the middle. Hika opened one door and closed it behind them as he carried Haruhi to her own bed, sliding her down gently to the soft mattress. As he bent down to kiss her forehead goodnight, her eyes barely began to open.

"Haruhi?" He spoke her name, making her smile dreamily at him. Her arms reached up and pulled him down to her, her lips kissing him sweetly.

Hika positioned himself carefully on top of her, making sure none of his weight hurt her as he kissed her back.

"Hika." She sighed, running her thin fingers through his orange hair, her tongue entering his mouth as they kissed.

Hikaru was helpless against her touch, answering back with equal interest, sticking his own tongue inside her mouth.

In his enjoyment, his body started reacting more so, his hands scooping at her small but firm breasts, pinching and massaging them, making her moan dreamily.

"Hika." She sighed, her arms reaching downward, gripping the bulge he held within his pants. He gasped, tensing at her unexpected touch. She jerked up, making him press against her touch, enjoying the feel.

Hika, Heaven forgive him, began to slip off his pants, wearing only boxers on top of her. She didn't hesitate, she reached inside those tented boxers and started rubbing him, gripping firmly and stroking his excited member. He was about to lose it when a knock at the door caused him to panic. He flew off her, pulling his pants back on quickly right as his twin entered the room.

Haruhi pretended to be asleep as Hikaru walked out, talking with his twin somewhat nervously. Had Kaoru caught on to what they'd been doing?

-0-0-

Disclaimer: Ouran Highschool Host Club doesn't belong to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hikaru's Desire**

The twins settled down on their spacious bed, both being rather quiet. Kaoru was good at sensing things about his twin, and after walking into Haruhi's room with his twin acting nervous, it was easy to tell something had happened between the two.

"Hika, are you afraid to tell me?" Kaoru's voice seemed to echo off the large room, his twin turned over, looking at Kaoru directly.

"Tell you what?" He acted innocent, but Kaoru knew better.

"It's okay, I'm not mad. You could have said something." Kaoru insisted, making Hikaru frown.

"There's nothing to tell!" Hikaru snapped, his temper rising.

"Hika, I know you're in love with her!" Kaoru yelled back, feeling hurt that his twin wouldn't admit his true emotions.

"Fine, I love her, you do to." He said rather snarky.

"Hika, we're twins, it's hard not to love her to begin with. What's so wrong that we both love her? We share everything else."

There it was, what Hikaru had been dreading. Kaoru wanted to share her, and Hika just wasn't up for that.

"No, Kaoru. She's not something to share." He practically growled, sitting up in bed and standing from the mattress.

"Where are you going?" Kaoru asked, worried as his brother started to head for the door.

"I'm sleeping on the couch, you can sleep by yourself tonight." Hika huffed, thoroughly peeved at his twin.

"Hika!" Kaoru tried calling him back, but his twin was stubborn. Kaoru was left alone in their room, wondering how everything could have gone so wrong.

-0-0-

She awoke to his touch, smiling at his form above her. He was stroking her face, her hair, holding a somewhat sad look to his face. At least, it looked sad, things were hard to see well in the intense darkness. She pulled him onto the bed, scooting over to cuddle him. Her head rested on his shoulder as her arms wrapped around him. She could feel him sniffing her hair, his fingers running down her arms and sides curiously.

"Hika." She cooed, stretching up to place her lips against his. His kiss was tentative, his mouth acting as if it were the first time they'd kissed. It made her chuckle between kisses, how sweet he was, making her feel like the first time all over again. She started to nibble on his lower lip, tracing her tongue along it before kissing him passionately once more.

His hands were moving more, going to her chest and feeling her breast between the fabric of her nightgown. Haruhi leaned into his touch, sighing in pleasure as he slipped his hands down her nightgown to touch her warm flesh. Pinching her nipples, rubbing them with the tips of his nimble fingers.

Haruhi was enjoying herself, but wanted to touch him more, to show her affection. She maneuvered her body downward, her head stopping at the crotch of his boxers. Anxious hands accessed his opening, tugging on his firm member.

He let out a moan, bucking against her strokes, pacing the movement to his liking. Before he could get too carried away by her hand alone, Haruhi leaned her head forward and placed her mouth upon him, making him gasp as she went all the way down his shaft.

Before she expected it, Hika came hard into her mouth, the juices sliding down her busy throat. Once she pulled up and licked her sticky lips, she scrambled upward to rest her head on his heaving chest.

"Was that good, Hika?" She chuckled lightly, he was still busy catching his breath, but his head was nodding in yes.

"Mmm, I'm glad." She sighed happily, closing her eyes and resting against him peacefully.

-0-0-

Haruhi woke up to find Hika gone, her weary eyes looked over at the clock, noticing the early morning hour. Desperate for more slumber, she rolled over and started snoring within minutes.

-0-0-

"Haruhi, wake up." Hika was shaking her, rousing her with his voice and touch. She smiled sleepily at him, her hair messed and her mouth somewhat messy.

"Sleep well?" He asked her, playing with her wild, messy hair.

"Hmm, pretty well." She smiled, moving her upper body to lean against her pillows.

"Haruhi, my brother is still asleep, and your door has been thoroughly locked." He commented, raising a brow and making her blush.

"Maybe in the shower, how's that sound?" She asked, his actions spoke for him. Hika had her out of bed, and naked in less than ten seconds. They walked together towards her private bathroom, Hika reaching the shower and starting it up.

"My lady." He bowed, letting her enter before him. With a flick of his wrist, his shorts were off and he was accompanying her inside the spacious shower. This type of shower had two wide seats across from one another, in case the occupant wanted to rest their weary legs while bathing. Haruhi was standing, taking the brand new soap and scrubbing her body thoroughly. He swiped the bar of soap from her, taking his chance and rubbing her all over, her body slick with the suds.

"Hika!" She gasped as he scrubbed her inner thighs, his eyes were full of hunger as he skillfully rubbed her.

"Haruhi," he spoke her name, dropping the soap, "could you pick that up for me?" He huskily asked, the girl cheerfully turned around, bending over and getting her hips grabbed. His erection pressed against her ass, she let out a whimper, his grinding motions driving her mad. He placed his cock carefully underneath her, grinding it between her legs, feeling her folds spread against him.

"Haruhi, are you ready for this?" He asked, knowing that he was losing self control, if she wasn't ready, he'd better quit.

"Yes...yes!" She exclaimed, having been wound up tight by his tease. Slowly, he took his fingers and played with her, easing them in first to get her ready for the bigger appendage. After stroking her with three fingers, he eased his cock into her, sliding slowly down until he was all the way in. He pulled back a little and started with small strokes, his second stroke breaking her flower. Haruhi tensed up, but soon found the motion pleasurable, agreeably pushing against his thrusts.

"Hika, you're my first." She sighed happily, feeling elated with her choice. He was grunting, picking up speed and hitting a pace that was steadily driving him to his climax.

"More...**MO**Re...**MORE**!" She cried to him, apparently feeling her own release coming soon. Right before she came, he pulled out and loaded his hot come all over the shower wall. Panting as he finished oozing out, noticing Haruhi was finishing herself off, having lost her high when he pulled away. Her fingers were a blur, stroking her roughly until she cried out loudly, coming all over herself.

This alone had him getting hard again, watching her finish, her sticky fingers leaving her mound to wash off in the warm water. Once rinsing her hands, she turned around to smiled at him, leaning up to kiss his mouth.

"Hika, you're amazing." She told him.

"No, Haru, if I were, I'd have let you finish first." He frowned, wanting to be the force behind her release.

"There's always next time." She promised, making him feel slightly better.

"Alright, next time then." He agreed, holding her to him, enjoying their private moment.

-0-0-

Disclaimer: Ouran Highschool Host Club doesn't belong to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hikaru's Desire**

Kaoru was known for being the level headed twin, the one who thought things through, the twin who was better at understanding his emotions. It seemed, with new circumstances surrounding his brothers relationship with Haruhi, that Kaoru's mind wasn't as clear. His moral, the bit that he had, was thrown out the window last night. He hadn't expected her to awaken, in his feeble defense. And then things just started happening so quickly, that his hormones took over any rational thought he had. Kaoru had never been touched the way Haruhi had touched him. Had never experienced a girls mouth down there.

It was no wonder that he blew inside her mouth so quickly, he'd never felt so aroused in his entire life! She hadn't noticed either, due to the darkness, that it had been Kaoru instead of Hikaru. Usually she was able to pick them apart, the only way he got around that was the lack of lighting, that and he hadn't spoken, only moaned.

Just because Haruhi didn't know, didn't mean his brother wouldn't find out. The minute she ever mentioned the incident, Hika would know something horrible had occurred between Kaoru and Haruhi. What was Kaoru to do? Even if he owned up to it, he'd still be yelled at and possibly shunned for life by his twin.

"There's gotta be a way, that makes it okay for us to share!" He sighed, wanting badly for his brother to agree with that arrangement.

-0-0-

"Maybe, we should stick around the house, in case that thing is still nearby." Haruhi spoke her concern, both twins shrugged, and asked her what they should do inside.

"We could play a game." She offered, both looked at her curiously.

"Okay, Haruhi, lets play Truth or Dare." Hikaru grinned mischievously. Right away, Kaorus mind was in the gutter as he thought up dares for the attractive Haruhi.

"Hikaru's right, Truth or Dare sounds perfect." He smiled, amusing himself with perverted thoughts of Haruhi.

"Fine, fine. But you boys go first! Kaoru, Truth or Dare?" She asked him, beginning their game.

"Dare." He confidently answered.

"I dare you...to go outside naked and make a snow angel!" She laughed as his face went beat red.

"Snow angel?" He coughed, not mentioning the naked part of the dare.

"Yes, snow angel. You lay down and move your arms and legs like this." She demonstrated it for him.

"Alright, Kaoru, you heard her." Hika nudged his hesitant twin.

"Alright, give me a minute!" Kaoru hissed, standing up from the couch and walking over to the front door.

"Remember, naked!" Haruhi peeked her head around, reminding him.

"I heard, I heard." He sighed, taking off his long sleeved shirt first, exposing his bare torso. His hands started working on his pants, hands fidgeting lightly on the buttons, he felt her staring and it was distracting him. Slowly, he eased his jeans down, now only in his boxers.

"All the way, Kaoru..." Hika called, making his twin blush as he slowly, painfully so, removed his boxers. Once naked, he heard Haruhi giggle, but he didn't stick around for that. He quickly opened the door and went out into the snow bare ass naked, laying down in the terribly freezing snow and rolling around in it, making a second rate snow angel before shivering back inside the warm house.

Hika and Haru were laughing, watching snow drip off him as he pulled his boxers and pants back on.

"Haruhi, it's Hika's turn for punishment, right?" Kaoru asked, her attention now on his twin.

"Hika, Truth or Dare?" She blushed while asking, Hikaru shrugged as he answered with Truth.

"When you and your brother are pretending to be in love during host club activities, have you ever gotten aroused by the things you've done with one another?" She curiously asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a long glance, each others eyes uneasy. Their relationship wasn't really discussed openly a lot, and Hika was finding this Truth hard to reveal. Would she judge him and his twin, if he said that sometimes, when they were goofing around and touched each other unexpectedly in the right way, things got hard down in both their pants. The question was, should he reveal that fact? It was half Kaoru's secret as well.

"Just tell her." Kaoru shrugged, dropping eye contact and looking down at the floor.

"There have been a few times when we'd get...aroused." He uneasily admitted, his eyes not meeting hers.

"Oh...Oh! I see." She looked between the two twins. "Have you guys ever done a threesome?"

"Of course not!" They both yelled at the same time, glaring at her heatedly.

"Just joking!" She waved away her question, feeling bad for having asked.

"Alright, one of you can ask me now." She changed the subject, clearing the air a little.

"Truth or Dare?" Kaoru asked her first.

"Dare." She quickly answered, not wanting him to jokingly ask if she was going out with his brother. Kaoru was not aware yet, and it didn't look like now was the best time to bring up her dating his brother.

"I dare you..." He got quiet, his face flushing as he thought of something undoubtedly naughty.

"Haruhi, I dare you, to kiss me." Kaoru smirked, while his brother glared daggers at his twin.

Haruhi, thinking he'd be fine with a peck on the cheek, walked over to place a friendly, innocent kiss. She was taken by surprise, as his head moved just in time to have her kiss his soft lips.

"Kaoru!" Hika growled, getting off the couch and parting the two. "Do that again an I'll never speak to you again!" He threatened, his twin frowned, crossing his arms in a pouting manner.

"Hika, it's okay, he didn't mean anything by it." Haruhi tried easing her boyfriends worry, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Haruhi, could you give us a moment?" He curtly asked, waiting until she started up the stairs, giving them space.

"You did that on purpose!" Hika accused.

"I could have dared her to take her top off and give me a strip tease, but I didn't." Kaoru tisked, his detailed idea about Haruhi only making Hika more jealous.

"Kaoru, if you do anything like that with Haruhi, so help me..." Hika hissed.

"Hika, when break is over with, Haruhi will be subject to all sorts of attention. Tamaki, along with all the other Host Club girls that like spending time with her. Wouldn't you rather share her with me? We could have fun, Hika! If you share, I'd help keep Tamaki away from her." Kaoru offered, surprising his twin.

"Keep Tamaki away?...No, I can't do that. We share too much, Haruhi is the line, Kaoru." Hika spoke seriously, looking gravely at his twin. "I mean it."

-0-0-

After their chat, the twins put on a movie, hollering for Haruhi to come down and watch with them. Haruhi, being the friendly type, sat in between both twins to make each happy in his own way.

During the movie, each twin would try to place a casual arm around her, inadvertently touching each other, casing them to glare. When she stood up to make popcorn, Haruhi noticed they glanced now and then at one another, meanly so.

"Why can't we all just get along." She sighed to herself, waiting for the popcorn to finish. Haruhi went to the large refrigerator and took out three soft drinks for everyone, walking over to the couch and handing each twin a can.

"Thank you, Haruhi" "Thanks Haru." They said at the same time, doing a sideways glance at each other.

"I'll be right back with the popcorn." She promised, hearing the microwave beeping, indicating the snack food was done.

"Kaoru, when she gets back, quit trying to touch her." Hika could be heard, warning his twin.

"She has to tell me to stop first, Hika. Friends touch each other too!" He argued, the two were now glaring heatedly at one another.

"Alright, quit it you two." She demanded, walking over with her bowl of popcorn and sitting in between them, "Lets just watch the movie, okay?" She tried reasoning, both twins shrugged and turned all attention onto the big screen.

The twins hands would both dip into the bowl, touching one another accidentally, making them glare and groan. Haruhi would shush them, trying to watch and enjoy their comedy film. Hikaru noticed her top was low cut, and being the smart ass that he was, decided to play popcorn basketball. Tossing little pieces towards his target until one entered her shirt. He did this multiple times, Kaoru turned his head and noticed the game, and began to join in. The twins were sneaky, tossing random popcorn pieces into her shirt, Haruhi only noticing when she looked down and saw a pile of popcorn atop her small breasts.

"You two!" She growled, standing up and shaking out the food inside her shirt. When she sat back down, Kaoru did a very bold move.

"Any popcorn left, Haruhi?" He asked as he shoved one hand down her shirt, feeling around for "popcorn". Haruhi gasped, Hikaru grew livid and shoved his twin away from Haruhi, off the couch and into the floor.

"Hey!" Kaoru yelled? Standing up as Hika began to march over to him, malice on his young, irritated face.

"Guys!" Haruhi whined, hating their constant aggression towards one another.

Hika struck out, aiming for Kaorus face. The twin dodged, backing away from his angry brother.

"Kaoru, get back here!" Hika barked, as the twins began to run all over the large cabin, Hika chasing Kaoru. They jumped over chairs and counters, tossed pillows at each other along with anything else that was handy. They were so caught up in their scuffle, that when Haruhi stepped in between them, an accident occurred. Hika had been aiming a vase at Kaoru, when his girlfriend stepped into the line of fire. It was already throw and headed her way, crashing into her shoulder.

"Haruhi!" Both twins cried, rushing to her side, seeing tears in her eyes.

"I'm...I'm alright!" She waved them off, feeling silly for crying.

"Damn you Kaoru! If you hadn't been forward with Haruhi, this never would have happened!" Hika accused.

"If you could control your temper, she'd still be fine!" Kaoru argued back.

"Both of you, just stop it! STOP!" Haruhi yelled as loud as she could, frowning deeply at both twins.

"If you two can't get along, then I want to go home." She informed them, both twins losing their angry faces.

"Haruhi, please don't say that." Hika cried, reaching out to pull her towards him.

"No. None of you get to touch me right now." She pushed back, walking away from the two. "I'll be in my room, reading. When you two have settled things, I'll be waiting." She started her way up the stairs, holding her sore shoulder.

Hikaru and Kaoru stared each other down, both thinking the same thing.

"She can't leave." They said in unison.

"Agreed. We both want her here. We just need to set some rules." Hika tensely spoke to his twin.

"We've tried that, you know I don't want to stop touching her, Hika. It isn't fair." Kaoru remarked, making his twin groan in frustration.

"Why not leave it all up to Haruhi, ask her how she feels about both of us hugging and touching her." Kaoru suggested.

"Fine! Maybe then you'll get it through your head that she chose me, not you." Hika grounded out his hurtful words.

"But maybe, we should wait a bit. She was kinda angry." Kaoru suggested, both twins nodded their head in quiet agreement. Haruhi could settle things for them.

-0-0-

Disclaimer: Ouran Highschool Host Club doesn't belong to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hikaru's Desire**

As Haruhi read her book at a small desk that was facing a window, she kept seeing something from the corner of her eye, but every time she'd put down her book to stare out the window, all she viewed was the peaceful forest. It was about the seventh time when she caught a glimpse of something. Something, or someone, had been staring at her! It had been tall, whatever it was, and hairy. Maybe it was a guy in a fur coat, hiking the woods and he was just a little lost...yet something deep inside her doubted that theory. It had moved to quickly to be a man, at least, she thought so.

"Haruhi, don't let your imagination get the best of you." She scolded herself. It didn't help that she was reading a thriller, a book that had been suggested to her by the Black Magic club's president, Nekozawa. She was regretting her reading material now, especially after yesterday's strange event, that mystery creature who had watched them creepily before moving off.

Now here Haruhi was, seeing an unnamed thing outside in the forest, peeking up at her window. "Maybe I should make sure the doors and windows are locked." She spoke to herself, thinking that might ease her nerves.

Haruhi stood up and headed for her door, opening it up right before the twins were about to knock. They blinked and looked at her with surprise.

"Not now." She sort of growled, walking past them to go downstairs and check the front doors lock. The day had gone by quickly, the sun was setting as she was checking locks on all the doors, double checking windows to make sure they were secure.

"What's she doing?" Kaoru mumbled to Hika as they watched curiously.

"Locking doors and windows? Think it's cause of that thing we saw yesterday?" Hika asked, no longer showing anger towards his brother, he was concerned for Haruhi. He wanted her to feel safe, but wasn't she going a bit overboard?

"Okay." She sighed, finished checking the last window. "Did you have something to tell me?" She asked both twins, giving them her full attention.

"Well, actually Haruhi, we'd like to know if you're happy with both of us hugging and touching you, or if you want Kaoru to stop doing that stuff?" Hika asked, awaiting a positive answer.

Kaoru was frowning, worried his friend would not allow him to show his affection anymore.

"Listen, both of you, I know you're use to sharing everything, and that it's hard to get along when you both like spending time with me. Why don't we make this easy on everyone, and allow affection for everyone." Her words met with confrontation.

"Haruhi, you're my girlfriend! I shouldn't have to share you with him!" Hika pointed an angry finger at Kaoru.

"Hika, it only causes problems when Kaoru isn't allowed to be friendly towards me physically. Please, for me, try sharing me for one night, and see if you can make this work. I don't know how we can be together when you are your brother and constantly fighting over me." She informed him, pleasing Kaoru, but irritating Hikaru.

"Haruhi..." Hika whined, but stopped when she glared at him, sending chills down his spine. "Fine, I will try." He gruffly agreed, still not pleased with her idea.

"Alright, who's ready for dinner?" She smiled, walking into the well stocked kitchen.

"What's for dinner, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, slipping a comfortable arm around her waist as he looked inside some cupboards.

"Yeah, what's our master chef cooking tonight?" Hika joked, taking one hand and placing it on her lower back/rump.

"You two..." She sighed, taking out noodles for chow mein.

Haruhi went about the kitchen, her leech like twins following every footstep, as she picked out ingredients. She had out red bell peppers, bean sprouts, a large spring onion, along with soy sauce, corn starch, and sesame oil. Haruhi found fresh chicken breasts in the fridge, and chose that for their meat within the chow mein.

She was busy slicing the chicken while the noodles boiled in hot water. Everything was going smoothly until the power decided to go out. Everything was very dark, and for once she was glad for the twins clinging behavior.

"Where are your candles or lanterns?" She asked them, the two twins didn't have a clue.

"Alright, lets use our phones for light and check all the bottom cupboards and closets. There has to be something in case of an outage." She was level headed as they walked around the dark cabin, using cell phones for flash lights. After much searching, they found a closet with emergency items. She ordered the twins to pick up the lanterns while she grabbed the matches and candles. They walked back into the kitchen, and Haruhi showed them both how to light a kerosene lantern.

Soon, the cabin had a peaceful glow to it from all the candlelight. She got back to work with their dinner, chopping the vegetables and combining them with the ready noodles.

"What about the chicken?" Kaoru asked.

"We start a fire in the fireplace. Then, I'll use kabob sticks to roast the meat on within the fireplace." Both boys eyed her curiously.

"Will that really work?" Hika asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't it?" She shrugged, walking with them to go start the fire within the fireplace.

-0-0-

Haruhi was amazing them with her smarts, handling the outage easily. Their meal was delicious, the twins both going back for seconds. After they had finished dinner, the group of three sat around the fireplace, telling made up stores to pass the time.

During their story telling, they all heard a strange, scratching noise coming from the front of the cabin, causing all of them to jump and hold onto one another.

"W..What was that?" Haruhi shakily asked.

"I...I don't know. Kaoru, go check it out." Hika nudged his brother.

"No, you Hikaru!" Kaoru nudged back. Their arguing stopped when another, loud scratching sound was heard.

"Do you have anything to protect us in the cabin?" Haruhi questioned, wanting to already arm herself in case things got too scary.

"Like what? It's a cabin we hardly use." Kaoru mumbled, speaking quietly in case whatever was out there could hear them.

"Maybe, you should call a ranger or something. Someone close by that knows how to handle this sort of thing." Haruhi suggested, both twins had no clue how to call the local forest ranger. Haruhi got on her phone and typed in numbers for local forest rangers in their area. Her phone brought up a name, with information stating that the man was their nearest ranger.

"Okay, I'll call." She told them, dialing the number. The phone rang for a long while until someone finally answered.

"Forest Rangers office, Yuki speaking." A strong sounding voice spoke.

"Hello, I'm staying in the Hitachiin cabin with the Hitachiin twins, and we believe there's an animal outside, scratching on our front door." She informed the ranger.

Hearing the name Hitachiin, made the man more willing to assist, he said he'd be right over, that the drive would take him fifteen minutes.

"Thank you." She said before hanging up.

"Fifteen minutes and he should be here." She let the twins know.

"That's not too long" Kaoru tried being optimistic, his optimisium shattered when they heard a terrible, unheard of growl, coming from a near by window they were close too. Taking her phone, she shined the light up to the window, and they all screamed as they stared at a hairy, toothy faced creature.

The boys lifted her up by the arms and ran with her up the stairs, locking their bedroom door and hauling her onto the bed and under the covers for safety.

"That Ranger better get here soon, we may not have fifteen minutes!" Hika whimpered, cuddled under the covers, holding onto both Kaoru and Haruhi

-0-0-

Disclaimer: Ouran Highschool Host Club doesn't belong to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hikaru's Desire**

Yuki was a somewhat timid ranger, he had started out his career working at zoos, and somehow worked his way into this position. The benefits drew him in, what had turned Yuki off was the incredibly frustrating paperwork. Any sort of change in environment, meaning trees, animals, the weather, he had to write down. Trees that had strange fungus, or looked like half of it was dying, had to be mentioned, as well as any dead wildlife found on the roads, or out in the field. It was a taxing job, and some of the living wildlife did give him reason to panic. The bears were one of the top animals he dreaded confrontation with, true it was winter and they hibernated, but summer was just around the corner.

There were also the urban legends, or myths to concern himself with. People, for many years now, had reported seeing a strange creature up in these hills. None of the rangers had ever encountered such a beast, so it was classified as only a tall tale. Yuki, Heaven help him, was slightly superstitious and in the back of his mind, he thought about this legend when out patrolling the forest.

The kids that had called, were a high priority case, coming from a wealthy family. But their situation sounded like it might be just a deer, rubbing its antlers against the door. Deer were sometimes unafraid to wander into human locations, and usually were out of the area before anyone even knew they were there. Yuki would probably get there and find nothing, he'd knock on the door and assure them that things were safe.

As Yuki pulled up to the cabin, the snow was really coming down, and it was somewhat hard to see. The lights within the house looked mostly off, the small lighting he could make out while still in his jeep looked like candle lights.

"Great, they probably need help with their power too." He sighed, rubbing his head in mild irritation.

Opening his door, the ranger slid out of his vehicle and started walking up to the front door. As he neared, he noticed weird footprints in the snow, shapes he couldn't identify. Yuki was bent down, inspecting the large prints, when his ears picked up movement within the snow.

From the side of the cabin, a tall, hairy beast walking upright came into Yuki's line of sight.

'Its real!' His mind screamed as his frightened hands reached for his gun, aiming it at the being. To his surprise, it halted, putting up its clawed hands like a criminal would!

"Leave these children alone! Go back to your forest, great beast!" Yuki commanded. The thing was trembling, and began to shake its head as if saying no!

"Please, leave this area before I'm forced to shoot!" Yuki warned, his eyes squinting as the being began to reach up towards its own head.

"No false moves!" Yuki warned, his arms were starting to tremble now at the unbelieving sight.

The beast slowly, carefully reached up, placed his hands underneath its chin, and took off its own head! Yuki saw white, so freaked out was the ranger, that when he came back to reality, he was completely taken off guard when a human head was now on the large beasts body.

"Big Foot?" Yuki questioned, very confused at this moment.

"Tamaki, my names Tamaki, I believe there's been a horrible misunderstanding. I'm friends with the twins inside this cabin." He hastily informed the devistated looking faced ranger.

"No Big Foot?" He mumbled, lower lip trembling.

"No, just a costume." Tamaki awkwardly chuckled.

Yuki had never felt so disappointed! He thought he'd finally seen the real deal, and now he was only left with some prankster! Putting his gun away, he gestured for the teen to move towards the front door.

'I can't believe I actually thought the legends were true. This kids a wake up call, Yuki. There aren't really Big Foots, Sea Monsters, or Aliens...' He mentally scolded himself, taking his fist to knock on the clawed up door.

"This is ranger Yuki, please open up!" He yelled as loud as he could, knowing the kids inside might still be frightened.

-0-0-

"What if it's a trick?!" Both twins cried to Haruhi. They had all heard the knock and comment, but were still uneasy and nervous.

"I have an idea!" Haruhi ran across to her room, bringing back a can of pepper spray.

"Ranka always packs some for me, just in case." She explained, both twins looking at her with hurt expressions.

"In case of what? We're not Tamaki!" Hika growled, Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"No, Ranka packs the taser for me when Tamaki's going to be around." She informed them, both twins were now wide eyed at this information.

"Come on, we have defense now." She urged them, taking the first steps down the stairs and towards the front door.

Both boys followed her, holding each others hands as they neared the door, everyone's heartbeat racing as Haruhi unlocked and opened the door.

All eyes were stunned as the three looked out into the snowy night, Tamaki standing on their doorstep wearing a furry costume. Behind him stood the unhappy looking ranger, his hand reaching out to shove Tamaki inside the cabin.

Everyone got out of the way, watching as the blonde fell to the floor. Ranger Yuki walked inside as well, Haruhi closing the door as he entered.

"I found this individual outside your cabin, he almost got shot because of his very elaborate costume. Do you know him?" Ranger Yuki asked, all three teens were now glaring down at Tamaki.

"Haruhi, Daddy missed you so much!" Tamaki whined, attempting to reach out a hand and getting it slapped away by both twins. He cried dramatically, pulling his wounded hand away to look hurtfully up at the three angry Host Club members.

"Senpai!" Haruhi yelled, her brown eyes filled with fiery contempt, "You scared us half to death!" She made him flinch with her loud, accusing words.

"Sir, you have a lot to answer for." Kaoru lowly growled.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you?!" Hika accused, his eyes dark with anger towards their possessive acting Host leader.

"My baby needed me!" Tamaki cried, crocodile tears rolling down his puppy eyed face.

"So you scare her by dressing up as a monster?!" Hika blurted out, his words making Tamaki flinch.

"I was trying to be a good Daddy, and give her space." He muttered, lower lip jutted out in a pouting manner.

"You creeped me out! Watching me at the window as I read my book! Then scaring all of us later this night! Was it you who turned out the power?" She glared accusingly at him.

"I wouldn't turn out the power! My baby needs to keep warm in this cold weather!" Tamaki denied having a hand in that.

"Listen, I'll go out and check the power. It's propane, right? Maybe a valve froze or something." Yuki commented, making his was towards the door. "I'll be right back." He called over his shoulder, exiting the cabin and leaving them all alone.

The twins, without the ranger there, started to beat and kick on the teary eyed Tamaki. Calling him every word in the book for scaring them and ruining their weekend with Haruhi. Haruhi sighed as she watched them fight, reluctantly breaking it up after a few moments.

"He's Tamaki, I don't think he can help it." Haruhi was quickly wrapped in Tamaki's arms after saying this.

"Ohh Haruhi! You knew Daddy meant well!" He cooed, rubbing his face against hers as he hugged her to him.

The twins looked on with jealousy, their distaste interrupted as everyone heard a loud, manly scream from outside. All the teens turned their attention to the door, eyes huge in their fear as they heard a thunk next to the door.

No one moved, it seemed hours had passed when it had only been moments. Finally, being the bravest of the group, Haruhi unwound her body from Tamaki and started towards the unlocked door. When Yuki had gone out, no one had locked the door behind him...

Her pepper spray ready, she slowly eased the door open, letting out a scream as she looked down upon the rangers beaten, lifeless body. The boys were right behind her, Hika pulled her away from the gruesome scene as Tamaki and Kaoru dragged Yuki inside the cabin. After getting him in, they hurriedly locked the door.

Everyone stared unbelieving at the rangers body. He'd only been gone a moment, and now...

Haruhi, despite her shaking body and her growing fear, left Hika's arms, and went over to feel for a pulse. Haruhi bent down next to ranger Yuki, placed her fingers along his neck just so, and waited.

"Nothing." She sobbed, standing up to back away from the dead ranger. Hika wrapped his arms around her, holding her closely as Tamaki and Kaoru covered the ranger with a blanket.

"Kaoru, we need to call someone. We can't stay here anymore." Hika spoke to his brother.

"Right, I'm on it." He went to reach for his phone. Kaoru's eyes went goofy, Hika asked what was wrong.

"No service." Kaoru choked out.

Hika used one hand to grab his own phone, and sure enough, he had none as well.

"Tamaki, where's your phone?" Hika asked.

The blonde got very red in the face, embarrassed over something. "I lost it in the snow..." He admitted to them, everyone getting a terrible, horrible feeling.

"We're trapped." Haruhi stated the awful truth for everyone to hear. Until someone noticed ranger Yuki was missing, everyone was stuck up here.

-0-0-

Disclaimer: Ouran Highschool Host Club doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Are you liking the story so far? Things just got seriously scary! I promise, that there's still going to be romance between Hikaru and Haruhi. Will there be more victims? What's really out there? R&R and maybe you'll get to find out! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hikaru's Desire**

Everyone was dealing with this unfortunate situation in their own way. Tamaki was in his own corner, rocking back and forth mumbling about how it could have been him out there, attacked by whatever killed the ranger. Kaoru was hoarding all the snacks and treats, prepairing for when everyone would start turning on each other for food.

Hika and Haruhi were up in her room, quietly holding onto one another on the bed. She had stopped sobbing now, her eyes dark and weary from weeping so very much. Hika was trying to think up a way to make this situation positive, knowing that Haruhi needed something to ease her spirit.

Was he afraid of whatever was out there? Sure. But it hadn't been able to get inside the house yet, and that fact made him feel a little safer. As long as no one went outside, everyone would be fine. Surly by morning someone would notice the rangers absence.

Hika leaned over and kissed the top of Haruhi's head. "You're safe, we'll make it through this." He spoke reassuringly towards her.

"Hika." She sighed his name, leaning against him more.

"Haruhi, what can I do to take your mind off things?" He pleaded with her, sensing she was still very frightened for their safety.

"Hold me, touch me, make me forget we're in a cabin with a dead man." She looked into his eyes painfully.

"Wait here." Hikaru told her, standing up to grab something out of his room across the way. He was back in a jiffy, a black silk scarf in his hand.

"Hika?" Haruhi eyed him questioningly.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her, receiving an affirmative nod, "Then hold still, this will help you." He reached up and began tying the scarf around her head, her sight gone momentarily.

"What is this?" She chuckled somewhat awkwardly.

"It'll help you relax, and forget." He whispered into her ear, bringing chills to the girl beside him.

"Lay down, Haruhi, just focus on my voice, my touch." He gently instructed her. Hika straddled her body and stared massaging her tense shoulders, whispering sweet nothing's as he treated her body to a relaxing massage. His fingers started her work down her collar bone, edging lower until he was cupping her breast.

He paused long enough to carefully take her simple tank off, to completely grope and fondle her small tits, bending his head to flick a taunt nipple with his tongue, bringing a gasp out of her.

"The scarf...not watching, only feeling, it's so...different." She shyly told him, enamored with this new sensation. She had never experienced this before and was enjoying the fact that he had all her attention, that her mind was completely occupied with him instead of darker things.

His teeth nipped, while fingers pinched, teasing Haruhi thoroughly as she arched her back, loving his attention to detail. His lips stayed glued to her breasts as his hands started to slip off her sleeping shorts. Once the material was gone, her body totally displayed for him, Hika started fingering her as he sucked her aching left nipple.

Haruhi moaned at this, pushing against him so his finger would go deeper. The physical combination was getting her moister, her body urgent as she pushed faster against him, wanting speed and depth. Hika willingly obliged, deepening his penetration and quickening his pace, adding another finger while he was at it. All the while his mouth switched back and forth between her breasts, sometimes all out biting her, while other times he'd slowly, gently kiss the tip of her before sucking it harshly into his mouth.

The girl beneath him started to clamp hard around his prodding fingers, her juices flowing all over them like freshly squeezed fruit. She groaned his name as she came, making his heart flutter at hearing it spoken so lovingly.

Haruhi thought they were done, her hands about to undo her blindfold, when he stopped her.

"The night is still young." He chuckled, his voice husky as he let go of her hand to spread her folds, his mouth hovering near, breathing against her warm entrance.

"Hika!" She whined achingly, his breath making her cheeks blush as she realized his intent. Haruhi squealed as his mouth touched her down there, her hips moving until his arms stilled her. She could feel his tongue playing with parts of her, the image in her mind alone was enough to make her go gaga all over again. The blindfold had its merits, sight gone so that her other senses were more acute.

He was tugging on her clit, flicking his tongue sporadicly when she found her high once again, flowing into his open jaw and undoubtedly making his mouth a sticky mess. As he pulled back, she felt him adjust his position, the sound of something falling to the floor alerted her ears. Soon he was pushing her legs up, something firm was pressing in when she was still tight from releasing. Haruhi honestly didn't know if he'd fit, but Hikaru found a way. Easing in bit by bit till his entire shaft was parked in her vagina like a fancy garage for his Porsche.

"Easy, Hikaru." She warned, her walls very tight around him.

"Haruhi, you feel so damn good." He sighed, enjoying the feel of just being inside her.

Gently, he started to move in and out of her. Hikaru was almost seeing stars, so intense was his joy at the friction they made. He was building up, ready to pull out because his moment was nearing, when their door broke open.

Standing in the doorway, holding a look of pure outrage, was Tamaki. Still deep inside her, Hikaru looked upon the blonde with bitterness and hate. He had no right to interfere with their intimacy! The door had been locked for a reason, damn him!

"You're defiling my baby!" Tamaki wailed, pointing a shaming finger at Hikaru.

Haruhi, was busy taking off her blindfold, her face a bright color of pink and her eyes holding a mixture between fear and uncertainty.

"You're not her real father, now get out!" Hika growled defiantly at Tamaki, staying right where he was.

Haruhi, in her distress, was becoming dry, and starting to feel panic at having Senpai in their room, witnessing their act of love. She was struggling, bucking against Hikaru in an attempt to get out of their entanglement, not realizing her movements were causing him to feel excitement. She had gotten dry enough that she was even tighter, as he tried keeping a straight face, staring dominatingly so towards Tamaki, her movements were causing him to twitch.

"Haruhi, please." He tried warning her, wanting her to stop. She was in her own little world, panicking over Tamaki's arrival that she wasn't listening.

Too tight, she was, for him to pull out. Hika felt it happen, his large amount of flowing juices halting Haruhi, her eyes huge as her mouth opened widely in surprise.

Hika closed his eyes, ashamed and angry with himself as he finished releasing. Had it been a better situation, the twin would have rejoiced. As it stood that very moment, he'd come inside his girlfriend, without any protection between them. Tamaki was still standing at the door, not clued in yet about what had just occurred, still assuming he just caught them exploring each others body.

"I need up!" Haruhi cried, getting both boys attention. Hika was trying to get out of her, while Tamaki took this moment to draw nearer. That's when he realized they'd been "stuck" together.

Tamaki had Hikaru off his 'little girl' and onto the floor in a heartbeat. Yelling and beating on the taken aback twin. Haruhi had a blanket around her as she cried for them to stop.

"My little girl! You _tainted_ my fresh flower!" Tamaki wailed as he shuffled with the naked Hikaru. Kaoru came rushing in, seeing his twin in trouble and launching himself at the unaware Senpai. Tamaki was rolled off Hika, Kaoru slamming his Host Club leader into a nightstand, abruptly knocking out the blonde.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called, going to his twins side to see if he'd been hurt. Kaoru embraced his twin, holding onto Hika and asking what had caused Tamaki to go crazy. Once the twin noticed his brothers nakedness, realization clicked in. They both turned to Haruhi, who was weeping quietly on the bed, wrapped in her blanket.

"Oh Haru!" Hika felt his heart hurting as both he and his brother crawled onto the bed, embracing her from both sides. Hugging her as she continued to weep, only Hikaru truly knowing the reason why. They were stuck in the cabin, with a dead man in the entryway, and a creature outside wanting them for dinner, and Hikaru had done something to his sweet, innocent Haruhi that might cause her to be pregnant. What more could go wrong this evening?

-0-0-

Disclaimer: Ouran Highschool Host Club doesn't belong to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hikaru's Desire**

Haruhi woke up between both twins, the cabin was still very dark, meaning it must still be early morning. Her eyes were heavy with sadness, what had happened between Hikaru and herself was more than likely going to cost her. She had worked so hard to get into Ouran, and now, if she did wind up pregnant and anyone heard of her condition, she could kiss her schooling, her dreams, goodbye.

Between the dead ranger in the cabin, Tamaki unconscious on the floor, and her recent actions with Hikaru, Haruhi was stressed out. With no power, she couldn't even shower off her body, which felt sticky and dirty. She knew that her skin and hair probably smelled of sex, another reason for her to be embarrassed.

They had to get help, without any cell phone service, their options were very limited. Mostly praying that someone would notice the rangers absence. The odds of getting rescued right away were slim, she had to think of another way.

Carefully, she disentangled her body from the snoring twins, slipping off the mattress to use the toilet. Making sure to not look inside the bowl, she sat down and sighed, peeing into the toilet, wishing like hell they could flush the stupid thing.

She stood from the pot, and used hand sanitizer to make her fingers and palms feel cleaner, less germy.

Standing at the bathroom window, looking out into the darkened world, Haruhi could make out the shape of ranger Yuki's jeep. Looking at it, an idea quickly came to her. Wouldn't forest rangers have radios in their vehicles? To talk with fellow rangers in case of emergencies?

With excitement in her heart, truly feeling there might be hope for them all, she exited the bathroom, pulled on a jacket, and headed out the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Pepper spray." She reminded herself, grabbing the bottle off the kitchen counter, her eyes careful not to look down at the rangers still body. She had to stay focused, to keep her wits about her and have enough courage to make those few steps outside and into the safety of the jeep.

-0-0-

Kaoru was dreaming, his mind weaving a scene that consisted of Haruhi and himself. She was naked, lying on his bed, gesturing him to come and claim her. As Kaoru dreamed of reaching out to Haruhi, fondling her body, his physical self was reaching out and pulling Hika into his embrace.

Kaoru was nibbling Hika's earlobe, dreaming of his sweet Haruhi, nuzzling into his twins neck before sucking the sensitive flesh, leaving hickeys.

Hikaru was feeling these sensations, and assumed groggily that it was Haruhi being affectionate. Still somewhat asleep, he hugged 'her' back, placing his lips against 'Haruhi' and kissing her passionately, slipping in his tongue.

To Kaoru, it was making his dream a little more kinky, Haruhi using her tongue on him! He moved his hands along her dream body, squeezing both her butt cheeks playfully.

Now here's when Hikaru started feeling weird, Haruhi had never squeezed his ass before, and with the strength of a _guy_. Hika's bleary eyes began to make out his true lover, his body moving away as he gasped in shock. Sure, they played the part of brothers in love, but that had been a joke! He wasn't truly into the whole 'screwing his brother' thing. There had been moments of mutual boners with one another, but they sure didn't partake in acts like this on purpose!

"Damn it, Kaoru! Wake up!" He lightly whacked his brother on the noggin, awakening the dreamy twin.

"Hika!" He whined, rubbing his head as he glared at his brother.

"You were touching me in your sleep." Hika informed the other, watching as Kaoru blushed.

Hika looked around, noticing Haruhi was no longer among them. The bathroom door was open, meaning she wasn't using that. Had she gone to the other room, to check on Tamaki? Either way, both twins were out of bed, starting to look for their Haruhi.

-0-0-

'Mother? Please keep me safe from whatever's out there.' Haruhi silently prayed before opening the door. The snow had piled up quite a bit, they appeared to have gotten a good extra two inches of it. Haruhi held her arm out, spray ready, as she marched hurriedly towards the vehicle, her eyes alert along with her ears.

As she neared the Jeep, her heart fluttered at seeing a red glow inside. Double taking the sight, she recognized the glow was coming from a CB radio inside the rig. Her free hand pulled at the door handle, taking God for small favors that it was unlocked, and climbed inside.

Once inside, she immediately locked her door, crawling over to lock the other as well. Unless the thing broke out windows, she'd be safe for a little while. Her attention went to the radio, her somewhat shaky hands gripping the receiver as she messed with the dials, trying to get the correct signal.

"Emergency, please respond." She spoke into the hand held device. Silently waiting, fear and hope mixed within her very core.

"Emergency, please, is anyone there?!" She was speaking urgently now, the radio silence slowly killing her dreams of a quick rescue.

Static noise was heard, followed by a groggy 'hello?'

"Thank God, please, send help to the Hitachiin cabin! We have an emergency, and need help!" She desperately began to inform her unknown listener.

"Yuki, why is there a little girl using your radio? It's four in the morning! Quit messing around." The person seemed to believe this was all a hoax, frightening Haruhi to the core.

"Please! Ranger Yuki is dead! Something attacked him and we're all alone and afraid for our lives!" She was bordering a panic attack, wanting the man to believe her, needing him to.

"Listen, you've had your fun, now put Yuki on the radio so I can chew his dumb ass out." He ordered her, making Haruhi weep.

"Please! I'm frightened! We have a power outage as well, and need someone to help us! Ranger Yuki's body is laying in our _kitchen_ for God's sake!" She was almost yelling, her voice angry and hurt as she wiped at tears streaming down her upset face.

"This isn't funny anymore. If you won't put Yuki on, then I'm turning the radio off." He warned her.

Haruhi started screaming into the radio, yelling at the man, saying curses she'd never spoken before. She was busy calling him an SOB, when the car began to shake. She paused her outburst and turned her head to look out the window.

-0-0-

"Hikaru, her pepper spray is missing." Kaoru informed his brother. They hadn't found her upstairs, Tamaki was still out cold. They had searched the living room and were left with the kitchen.

"If her sprays gone, then that means...!" Both twins looked towards the door, sure enough, it was unlocked.

"No!" Hikaru yelled, running for the door, getting pulled back by his cooler minded twin.

"Let me _go_! Haruhi! Oh _Haruhi_!" Hika shouted, pulling and tugging against his twin as tears started to well up in his eyes.

"We can't just go out there unarmed! And what about Senpai?" Kaoru argued.

"Wait a minute...The ranger." Hikaru spoke, jerking away from Kaoru to step towards the dead mans body. Kaoru followed, wearily eyeing his twin as Hika pulled back the blanket they'd covered Yuki with. Tentatively, Hikaru searched the mans pockets and waist, pulling out the rangers loaded pistol.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru scolded, "You don't know how to handle one of those!" He reminded the other, nervous as Hika fiddled with the gun, finally able to check the chamber.

"It's loaded, you point and pull the trigger, Kaoru. It's a weapon, so I'm going." He looked stony faced at his twin.

"Then I'm coming too, here, we'll need jackets." Kaoru tossed him a heavy coat, putting on one himself. After pulling on jackets, the twins eased their way to the door, slowly pushing it open. It was still a little dark, but the sun was slowly beginning to rise, making it easier to see. They both followed her footprints to the jeep, their breath gone at seeing the door wide open, her pepper spray stuck in the snow. Drag marks through the snow were leading away from the cabin, off towards the woods.

"It's taken her!" Hikaru growled, glaring into the woods, willing the beast to step out and show itself.

"There's no blood in the snow, she could still be..." Kaoru paused, picking up the pepper spray and looking at it sadly.

"Kaoru, we're finding her!" Hika started to march towards the shed, Kaoru following behind.

"It's time to put our snowmobiles to good use." Hika commented, opening the shed door and gliding up to his sled.

"What about Tamaki?" Kaoru asked, going over to his own sled.

"We don't have time, besides, he'll be only a nuisance." Hika spoke coldly, climbing onto the machine and starting the engine.

"Follow me." He ordered, giving the snowmobile gas and driving it towards the scene of Haruhi's abduction. He'd find her, no matter the cost.

-0-0-

Disclaimer: OHSHC doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Exciting ending! Poor Haruhi, will the twins be able to defend her? what's really out there? Thank you for reviewing! They are always welcomed!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hikaru's Desire**

She woke up cold and dizzy, fighting the urge to vomit, as her eyes adjusted to the darkness surrounding her. The musky smell both confused and disgusted her, as Haruhi appraised her current situation. She was in a cave, the floor rocky and uncomfortable underneath her body. Haruhi started looking over herself, noticing her right ankle was swollen, a bruise was starting to form along it, in the shape of a large palm. Her eyes examined the rest of her body, a few bumps and bruises here and there, but it appeared that her ankle was the worst of it.

Haruhi could hear heavy, animalistic breathing deeper inside the cave, her memory going back to what had happened to her in the jeep.

She had been screaming at the radio, when the vehicle started shaking, her attention going to the window. What she had seen, had made her scream. The hairy face with large teeth, the upright body with massive hands. It was leering at her, breathing heavy against the window, fogging it up as the creature shook the jeep.

Sure, the door had been locked, but that hadn't stopped the incredibly strong beast from ripping the door open, breaking the locking mechanism as it opened up her small sanctuary. It's ape like hands pulling on her, tugging her harshly out of the vehicle. She had struggled, kicked and screamed at the thing, moving around enough that it had taken her leg and started to drag her off. The snow had been so God awful cold, running up the back of her jacket, touching her skin and turning it to ice. After getting dragged into the forest, her memory clouded. Perhaps she had blacked out, whatever the case, she didn't remember how she got to the cave.

The question was, what was she going to do now? That thing was leaving her alone for the moment, should she sit tight and wait for a rescue? That was laughable, who'd find her deep inside the woods, in a cave? Her friends were by no means mountain men, they were stuck waiting on hired help or someone else to come check up on them. What sort of escape could she truly make with her ankle this swollen? Maybe she'd wait a bit, see if the swelling would go down...

-0-0-

Tamaki awoke to an empty cabin, his mind still filled with the scene from last night. His little girl, Haruhi, had been entangled together with that rotten low life, Hikaru! Surly he had forced her into it, those twins lived on putting people in uncomfortable positions.

As Tamaki searched the entire cabin, he found no trace of Haruhi or the little devils. The only being in the cabin with him, was the dead ranger. Tamaki shivered, remembering how the body had lain outside their door, that creature had killed the only adult who'd been trying to help. And now, since no one was left inside, it appeared he had no choice but to continue his search for Haruhi and those twins, outside.

"Daddy's coming Haruhi!" His voice echoed off the empty walls, as he pulled his hood up, making it look like he was a monster all over again. The costume, though scary, kept him very warm and comfortable while trekking out in the snowy wilderness. Also, deep inside his mind, Tamaki hoped the outfit would frighten away or at least deter any fierce beast that lingered around the cabin. His gloved, falsely clawed hands opened the door, stepping out into the early morning air.

Right away, Tamaki noticed the opened Jeep door. He popped his head inside the vehicle, noticing the radio and that the receiver had been tossed down to the floor. Picking it up in his clawed hand, he put it close to his face and spoke a timid hello into it.

Silence, then there was a loud static screech, before he heard an annoyed voice on the other end.

"Hey, however this is, get me Yuki! This is a rangers radio, not a toy!" The man spoke gruffly, his tone irritable.

"This is this son of Yuzuru Suoh, Tamaki Suoh. There's been an accident up at the cabin, I'm afraid ranger Yuki is dead. An animal attacked him, and now my friends have gone missing. We need rangers and police up here as quickly as possible." He spoke eloquently, yet held an assertive all business attitude behind his words.

"Yuzuru Suoh?!" The man reappeared his fathers name, choked up in shock. "We'll have rangers and reinforcements up there ASAP sir! Till then I ask that you stay put." The ranger requested.

"No can do, my little girl's out there somewhere, and I've gotta find her. I'm following some snowmobile tracks, you can't miss them when you arrive. God speed, ranger." He signed off, dropping the receiver and leaving the vehicle. The twins must have followed Haruhi out here, a strange drag marked trail went along their snowmobile one. What had happened while he was unconscious?

-0-0-

Hikaru and Kaoru had followed the drag marked trail, to the opening of a cave. Both twins parked their snowmobiles out of the way, before quietly trudging through the ankle deep snow, towards the entrance.

Kaoru held the pepper spray ready, his hands slightly shaky from nervousness, while Hika held a cool, determined air about him. The pistol was at his hip, ready to be pulled upward in case the mystery creature reared its ugly head. Hika's eyes looked hard and unbreakable as he entered the cave first, his brother closely behind him.

They didn't know exactly what they were doing, but they meant well by trying to take back their missing friend. They were light footed, knowing to be careful not to let their footsteps echo through the cave, they had to try and get the upper hand over this beast.

Both boys paused as they heard a soft, dragging noise. They were shaky and uncertain as it grew nearer, Hikaru deciding to pull out the gun, just in case. The noise halted, a tired yet quiet sigh letting them know it was a human. Eagerly, they moved further in, peeking around a corner and gazing upon Haruhi. She was laying on the floor, rubbing her swelled ankle when they bent down and touched her, covering her mouth before she could gasp or scream.

The three friends embraced, holding one another tenderly before the twins pulled back to help her up. Each twin had one of her arms around their shoulders as the three began to slowly move towards the caves exit. As much as they wanted to talk, they knew it was safer to wait when they weren't in such a high risk area.

They were nearing the exit, thinking themselves lucky bastards, when Kaoru was abruptly pulled backwards, all of Haruhi's weight shifting to Hika as the couple looked back to see Kaoru's attacker. Kaoru was slammed against the caves wall, then tossed further back inside. Hikaru held onto Haruhi, positioning her towards the exit while he raised his gun at the tall, strange looking beast.

"Stay back!" Hika warned, his finger slipping, causing a round to go off, the bullet ricocheting off the cave walls. The sound of the blast and the ricochet angered the creature, it started to puff out its chest dominantly, it's ape like paws slapping against its broad chest. Hikaru was slowly pushing Haruhi back, edging her towards the escape as he kept a firm hold of the gun, aiming it at the things face.

"Hika..." He heard his beloved twin groan, no doubt his other half was injured, but Haruhi needed rescuing too! "Stay still, Kaoru! Once Haruhi's out, I'm coming back for you!" He promised his twin, watching as the monster turned away momentarily to take a few steps towards Kaoru.

"Hey! Look here!" Hika called, getting the thing's attention once more. Deep set eyes gazed angrily at Hikaru, as the hairy beast started his way. Hika moved faster, back up his Haruhi until she was out in the fresh air.

"Find the snowmobiles, I'll meet you there!" Hika called over his shoulder, keeping his gun aimed at the growling, chest beating animal.

Hikaru pulled the trigger, nicking the things shoulder, making it cry out in pain, backing away from the boy. It was holding its wound, as Hikaru backed it up more with his presence, until he was beside the downed Kaoru.

Assuming the animal was fearful enough to stay back, Hikaru bent down, and turned his attention to his brother. Kaoru was holding his ribs, wincing as Hika attempted to raise the other up.

The creature was wounded, and angry. It had been cautious while the human had aimed the weapon at him, but once the human took his attention away, the being knew weakness when he saw it. It's long arms reached out with its wide palm, slapping the humans back so that he fell hard against the cave floor. Once the weapon was out of the boys hand, the creature started roughing his assailant up, hitting the other boy while he was at it.

Haruhi had limped tearfully to the snowmobiles, hearing the gun shot and turning around. Was the thing dead now? Had Hikaru killed it? Shortly after, she heard both twins screaming, yelling horribly. Her guts twisted with fear and pain, Hikaru and Kaoru needed her! But her ankle, it was almost crippling her, how would she be able to stop such a powerful beast? Her thoughts went blank as her eyes took in a horrid sight.

A new creature, looking similar to the one who'd abducted her, was walking into the cave! Possibly the things mate, now the twins were in for even more trouble! She started to hyperventilate, freaking out over what to do, when her eyes landed on the snow machine she was leaning against...Could this somehow help her? Could it be used to...? No, that was just crazy! What other options was she left with though?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hikaru's Desire**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.

Hikaru had never felt so much pain, his body aching with every harsh slap or punch the creature dished out. The wound Hika had inflicted upon the beast with the borrowed firearm, was splattering over the twins as the monster kept swatting. Some of the blood leaked onto the twins faces, making them look even worse. Hikaru was trying to crawl over Kaoru's body, to better protect his now unconscious twin, but the animal kept pulling him back, so that both boys were subject to his rage filled pummeling.

The gun had been scooted away, out of Hikaru's reach to use as a weapon. So he laid there, taking his onslaught of beatings and praying to God that Haruhi had been able to ride one of the snowmobiles to safety.

The creature paused its thrashing, to piss on the broken bodies of the twins, showing dominance over them by the act. Hika hid his face as the creature started to urinate over the boys heads, poor unconscious Kaoru getting the musky smelling liquid all over his lips and chin.

There was a shuffling sound, echoing through the cave and heading their direction. It got the beast's attention, the creature stopping his actions to turn its large body.

Hikaru looked over as well, hoping it wasn't Haruhi playing at being a hero. To his shock, he saw the hairy, toothy faced costume that had originally scared the twins and Haruhi. Tamaki was acting the part of a monster, groaning and grunting as he came closer. The real creature quizzically gazed at the approaching guest, so far he had yet to attack.

Tamaki was a few feet away from the monster, to his right on the cave floor was the borrowed firearm. Hikaru hoped his rescuer noticed the gun, as he watched Senpai grunt and point at the twins.

-0-0-

Tamaki was frightened, scared beyond belief, yet here he was, facing off a true monster in a rash attempt at saving the twins and Haruhi's lives. He could tell from the blood and smell of urine, that the little devils had been taking quite a pounding. Kaoru was unresponsive while Hikaru watched the current interaction. The hairy beast staring at him didn't seem angry over Tamaki's presence, _yet_. So far the thing looked dumbly at him, possibly trying to figure out what exactly Tamaki truly was.

Interested in seeing if the beast would follow him, and curious if Haruhi was further down inside the cave, Tamaki started scuttling further in, keeping his eyes on the monster constantly.

The beast was watching, spinning its body to follow the others movements. Once Tamaki was past the beasts reach, he turned his back and proceeded to run into the darker, deeper part of the cave. That got the things attention! It began to make a shrill noise, chasing after the fast young man, leaving the twins momentarily alone. Tamaki was hoping he'd give them enough time to move out of the cave, while he searched for Haruhi.

The nice thing about his costume, other than keeping him warm and comfortable, was the fact that the eye holes for the hood part were made specially so that he could see at night. The darkness in the cave didn't hinder him one bit as he ran on , hearing loud stomping foot beats behind him.

The cave was coming to an abrupt end, the boy stopping to take in the horrendous scene. There were piles upon piles of skeletons littering the floor. Some were animals, but quite a few were honest to goodness human bones. Shredded feminine clothing were tossed about the small area, making his heart sink and wonder if his little girl had already been a victim. This was the end of the cave, after all. Where else could Haruhi have been if not...

To late for thinking, the creature was already upon him, growling and beating its chest aggressively. Snorting disgustingly as he glowered at the costumed Tamaki. Hikaru and Kaoru needed more time. Tamaki would have to come up with something quick before things got ugly.

-0-0-

Hikaru had somewhat awakened his brother, the other kept popping in and out of consciousness as he struggled to lift and carry Kaoru. On a normal day, Kaorus weight was nothing to Hika, but Hikaru had been beaten very roughly, and his bones hurt terribly as he lifted Kaoru.

The twin was slowly shuffling his way towards the exit, pausing now and then to readjust Kaoru before continuing onward. The smell of that musky, urine stench was making it hard not to gag while he carried his twin closer to the exit.

A sound from the entrance, something mechanical, was headed towards them. Hikaru pushed himself and his twin against the wall right as Haruhi flew by on his snowmobile, hauling ass and creating some sparks as she zoomed further down into the cave. She was going too fast for him to even stop her! What was she thinking? Kaoru groaned and whimpered beside him, Hikaru's attention turning to his twin. It was out of his hands right now. He needed to take Kaoru to safety, and once he was done, he'd return and try to help Haruhi.

"What is she thinking?!" He cursed to himself as he began to haul his twin out of the cave.

-0-0-

'This is crazy!' Haruhi was thinking to herself as she zoomed past Hikaru and Kaoru, their forms a blur to her eyes as she flew even deeper inside the cave. The girl had planned on scaring the monster with this machine, possibly giving them enough time to escape.

Her snowmobile was going so fast now, that it was hard to control. In the distance, she could pick out the hairy ugly form and felt her anger bubble inside her heart.

"Bastard!" She shouted, charging the thing, going too fast that it didn't have time to jump out of her way. She rammed him, unfortunately right into the end of the cave, causing whiplash to herself as the snowmobile abruptly stopped. She had rammed him so hard and fast, that the front of the snowmobile had almost completely sliced him in half. On the ground, staring up at her in shock, was the blonde headed Tamaki. He was wearing his costume, the head part pulled off as he continued to stare at her dumbly.

"Senpai?" He slowly nodded his head, his eyes turning to stare at the limp creature.

"Haruhi...you _killed_ it..." He stated in a breathy whisper.

"Senpai, we need to find the others." She lifted her leg gently to sit sideways on the sled's seat. "We won't be able to use this sled anymore." She sighed, having totaled the engine by running into the monster and the cave wall.

"Haruhi, your ankle!" Tamaki pointed, shuffling over to look at the swollen appendage.

"I know. I think you'll have to help me out, Senpai. I can't put very much weight on this leg." She confessed, feeling frustrated with her lack of mobility.

"Oh Haruhi!" He cooed, sweeping her up into his hairy, costumed arms and carrying her towards the entrance. As she clung to his neck, she noticed some blood around it.

"Senpai, are you alright?" She worriedly asked, the other began assuring her he was fine, that she should be more worried about herself. Haruhi let it slide, knowing that if he was hurt, surly he'd make mention of it.

The two exited the cave to see a ton more snowmobiles with forest rangers on them. Other SUV and four wheel drive vehicles were around them, police along with military officials surrounding the area. Tamaki was lead to a medic, who helped Haruhi into a SUV as her ankle was treated. Kaoru and Hikaru were already being attended to, Kaoru suffering a light concussion with a few broken ribs while Hika had sprung muscles and pulled tendons, but nothing major.

Forces were rushing into the cave, fully armed even though Tamaki had already informed them the creature was dead. As they all were taken care of, each teen was taken aside by an investigator to retell their side of the story. Once everyone was questioned, the teens were taken away, to the nearest hospital where they could get better care.

-0-0-

At the hospital, things started getting weird. Strange men would come into Haruhi's hospital room and ask her to recount her tale. While she'd tell them her story about the beast, they'd sort of correct her words.

"What you _thought_ was a beast." They would chime in, confusing her. At the end of her retelling, they began to inform her that the creature had actually been a man. A very disturbed man who had been living off the land. He'd taken to acting and looking like a creature, that he'd been only wearing a 'costume'. They also informed Haruhi how very lucky she was, that there had been human remains inside the cave, all female. If she hadn't been rescued, she might have had the same fate as those young women.

"But, he was so huge! His palms were enormous, his fur so realistic." She tried arguing a little, receiving hostility from the men.

"We told you, it was only a _man_ in a _costume_. It'd be best just to forget this ever happen, ma'am." They advised her, making her feel uncomfortable.

-0-0-

Tamaki and the twins were told the same information, that it had only been a man dressed up like a creature. Tamaki was the one to really argue over this fact, that the man had moved so quickly, unnaturally so.

"Listen." One man began, his face deathly serious, "You're a rich mans son, you're entitled to an opinion. Your friend on the other hand...Lets just say, it'd be a shame if she started telling people about what she saw, if she began to _misinform_ people about it...I'm not sure she'd stay safe. Now, if a good friend of hers, like you are, could _reassure_ her that it was only a deranged man, then maybe she'd start seeing the truth." He watched as Tamaki realized his Haruhi was still in danger. Not from a creature, but from the government who obviously wanted to get this incident set straight.

"I understand..." Tamaki quietly spoke, the men leaving him alone shortly after. Haruhi wasn't dumb by any means, she probably knew better than to think that thing had just been a man in disguise. Even so, the government wanted them to believe it was human, and it was in her best interest to play along and let the matter drop. But would she?

-0-0-

Going home, was the hardest part. Putting on a smile for Ranka and telling him that she'd just fallen skiing, to explain her wrapped ankle along with the small bruises. He didn't need to be more involved like she was. Ranka was hovering over her, helping her put on ointment and starting the bath so that she could soak her sore body.

She was at least relieved her father hadn't held any anger against Hikaru for her injury. He was warmly greeted still when he'd stop by the house to check on Haruhi. Kaoru's concussion had turned into something more. He'd been in and out of hospitals constantly since they'd gotten back. The doctors were now worried about slight brain damage, or worse, a hidden blood clot in his brain. It was on those days, were Kaoru was just stuck inside the hospitals getting CT scans and MRI's that Hikaru would come to her. He held back his grief well enough when Ranka was around, but once they were allowed some alone time in her room, the twin would let down his guard and begin to bawl. Haruhi would hold him to her, elevating her ankle in bed as he cried into her shoulder.

"I'm so scared for him, Haru!" He'd tearfully admit, as she'd rub his back soothingly.

"The best doctors are on it, I'm sure Kaoru will pull through this, we all will." She tried her best to reassure him.

When he wasn't crying, he was telling her about his parents arguing. They were really at each others throats after this incident at the cabin. He was starting to worry they might really divorce.

"They're just stressed, Hika. They both really love you two very much." She'd tell him, comforting him with her words and gentle touch.

On the eve before Christmas eve, as they laid together on her bed, she started telling him about her nightmares. Since the incident, she'd been having them. Some moments were like flashbacks, while other moments were just terrible endings that could have happened to them.

"The scariest one so far, is also the most frequent." She began "I'm dragged into the back of the cave, it's dark but I can feel these monkey hands touching me up and down my body. Then I feel this horrible pain, and I'm screaming because it hurts so bad. Then the pain ends and I'm feeling wet down there." She points to her lower half, her womanly parts. "In the dream I'm being dragged back up towards the cave entrance. I hit my head in the dream and wake up." She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning into Hikaru's shoulder.

"Weird dream, but that's all it was." Hikaru tries to reassure her.

"Hikaru...remember when Tamaki Senpai surprised us?" She awkwardly asked, opening her eyes to look up into Hikaru's amber colored orbs.

"Yes, I'm still sorry about that, Haruhi." He apologized to her, cupping her cheek with one hand.

"I'm not mad at you. I just want to know if you'll help me make sure...make sure that I won't have to leave Ouran." She discreetly spoke, the twin taking a moment to fully understand.

"Haruhi, I will always take care of you. If you start noticing something...different, then we'll handle it together as a couple." He promised her, tilting down to kiss her lips softly.

Haruhi let out a sigh of relief, kissing him gently back as they held onto one another. Hikaru and Haruhi would do their best to always be there for one another, because that's what loving someone meant. You were there for the good and the bad times, Haruhi just prayed more good than bad was headed their way...

-0-0-

A/N: So, there's going to be after affects for everyone. This incident has caused a lot of heartache and pain, things are going to be drastically different within the Host Club once school starts again. I want to start a sequel, to continue onward with what's happened. If you're interested in reading about what's going to happen next, leave a comment, message me, just let me know in one way or another. Thank you for reading, and reviewing!


End file.
